


Things You Don't Expect

by Sith-likejedi (slytherinsdaughter)



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/M, Incest, Kinda, M/M, Star Wars Kinkmeme, no actual touching happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinsdaughter/pseuds/Sith-likejedi
Summary: For the Star wars Kinkmeme"Skywalker incest.Its not just Luke and Leia. The extreme force sensitivity in their family draws them to each other, creates this weird attraction.Just come up with as many scenarios as you can. Though I'd especially like to see Leia having had a big, awkward crush on Vader when she was younger."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well I didn't expect to write this today. Huh.  
> Unbeta-ed.
> 
> Link to prompt: https://starwarskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/586.html?thread=167498#cmt167498

Luke sat up straight as soon as the broadcast came on. Once a month the holonet sent out informational videos about ships in the Imperial Navy. It was his favourite broadcast – and this month they were doing it on excellent _pilots._ He leaned forward, bracing his hands on his knees in his bedroom as the announcer started,

“The Imperial navy is full of talent! But of course, some are more talented than others. Our forces have such people as Civé Rashon who leads the Imperial Obsidian Squadron - an elite TIE squadron. Juno Eclipse, who was personally chosen by Lord Vader to lead his Black Eight Squadron. And let’s not forget Lord Vader himself!”

The holo changed then, to a picture of Vader next to his modified TIE advanced.  His cape was frozen waving in an unseen wind. He looked majestic, just standing there, with a hand resting on his – honestly beautiful – ship. More majestic than the emperor ever was, really.

Luke hadn’t been concentrating on the words the narrator was saying but he instantly snapped into focus when another voice came on.

 _“A pilot needs focus.”_ Stated the rumbling bass tones of Lord Vader. “ _The smallest distraction could kill.”_

Luke found himself blushing. The voice seemed to rumble itself into his ribs and deep into his bones.

 He felt like he knew Vader somehow. It sounded so fanciful – you couldn’t really know someone through just a couple of short clips but yet…

But yet…

* * *

 

She’d dealt with politics for years, but the fuss that happened when someone ‘important’ came over _to_ Alderaan for once, always took her off guard.

It was a strange – There was no reason for Tarkin to visit and there was _definitely_ no reason for Vader to visit, especially seeing that while Tarkin was embroiled in politics Vader had no patience for them.

Thought he was acting remarkably patient for the politics so far – no one had even been growled at yet.

Nevertheless, Leia was taking a break from the party her parents had thrown for the guests, as she sat in an alcove in the palace garden. It was later than she’d expected and the setting sun bathed the gardens in golden yellow light. This summer had been hotter than she’d liked it and the whole day had been uncomfortably hot and sticky, so the cool breeze on her face was very welcome.

The sound of a ventilator nearby was less so.

The sounds came from behind her, through the hedge. She turned and pulled at the leaves to make a small gap that she could peer through.

Vader was stood with his back to her, clearly looking at something. She felt like the sunset should have passed him over with his black clothes, but it shone on him too, causing his helmet to shine golden. He turned and she could see what he was looking at. He held in his palm, a large blooming rose, bright red and obvious in the black of his gloves.

For _no apparent reason_ – really there was _no reason_ – she blushed. It... It just seemed like a private moment. (She doesn’t have a crush. She refuses!)

Vader looked right at her. Did he know she was there? Could the _force_ tell him she was there? He stormed over to the hedge.

Leia tried to breathe as quiet as she could, and she tried to ignore the fact the hedge was short enough that someone as tall as Vader was could probably look over it and see her.

He didn’t look over and see her, no. _He reached over and picked her up by the back of her top._ Dangling _,_ she met his ‘eyes’ with a scowl. She was more dignified than this and somehow she knew he was amused at her. He easily lifted her over to his side of the fence and dropped her gently on the grass.

She flushed at this show of strength – hopefully he would only think she was angry.

“Did you not like the party Princess?” He asked her, still amused.

“I’ve had better company.” She glowered back at him.

He inclined his head then turned and left.

She’s never telling anyone that she stared at his ass when he walked away.

* * *

 

He had just left a meeting. His master had the idea to disband the senate and was talking to him like the idea was new – it wasn’t like Sidious was working to do that _for nineteen years._

Needless to say, he didn’t want to go to the senate and listen in one of the meetings for his master. He would have thought Sidious knew he was exasperated – but he would be in _even_ more pain if Sidious even _thought_ that.

Hidden, in one of the senate pods, something caught his eye. Or rather, someone.

The Alderaan senator, Leia Organa, was directly across him. She was clearly older than she was the last time he had met her, but she was still rather…small. There was a ferocity in her expression as she listened to one of the stupider senators speak up.

A metal necklace glinted from around her neck -He found himself examining the curve of it as she swung her intricate braid over her shoulder, like Padme always did.

He froze.

He did not look at her again.

* * *

 

Why these two boys were the people trying to rescued her she didn’t know. What Leia _did know_ was that the taller one was arrogant and as irritating as he was handsome (and he was very irritating).  Luke, on the other hand, smiled at her so warmly and blushed so prettily when she kissed him on the cheek.

Luke was also stronger than he looked. His muscles felt _really_ nice underneath her hands when she had to hold onto him.

Leia was a bit disappointed in herself. She had to remind herself to concentrate on getting away from this spherical abomination rather than admiring Luke (and Han).

They were _really_ nice to look at thought.

* * *

 

Obi-wan had distracted him from something, he knew. Why else would he have appeared now, of all times? It wasn’t until he caught a flicker of the force until he knew what Obi-wan was distracting him from.

His Padawan.

A young man, with light coloured hair was watching Obi-wan’s fight with him with clear worry.

After everything, after Obi-wan’s death, Vader could only vaguely remember the Padawan. But he did remember the glow of his force signature, warm and light like jedi’s were. (And his pouting lips that looked soft but was nothing compared with the warmth of the force signature that Vader wanted to wrap himself around)

* * *

 

Luke had never met a girl like Leia before.

 Tatooine wasn’t the place where girls like Leia were raised. It was too rough, too dirty, and too cruel.

Uncle Owen always used to say, when he thought Luke couldn’t hear,  
“I’m surprised the planet hasn’t destroyed him yet – he’s too naive, Beru.”

But Leia was the type of person who could fight the suns and win. She prowled around the room full of people taller than her and seemed to be the tallest and strongest. She was elegant and fierce and always had a smile for Luke, even if it was strained in the pressure the imperials were putting on them.

Sometimes he would catch himself looking at the curve of Leia’s waist, looking at the way she glided when she walked, at the smoothness of her hair.

She was _way_ out of his league, like Biggs would say.

* * *

 

The nights were so cold. Hoth wasn’t a place he would ever want to visit, but it was a good place to hide on – which was the only upside to it.

Luke shivered underneath his blankets. His roommate, Wedge, was gone for the night – visiting his partner. And Luke was alone, in the freezing room.

It was then Luke got an idea.

The people in his squad had been joking about the best ways to keep warm. They always went quiet when Luke was there, because he was their leader or because they thought him to be more innocent that he actually was, Luke didn’t know.

With a quick flick of the force he checked to see if the door was locked. It was. Luke bit his lip and his cheek flushed as his hand travelled downwards into his underwear and he grasped himself. He glanced at the door again as his hand tugged at his cock gently, gently.

Luke gasped into his pillow – it felt…felt stronger than it normally did. His hand pumped harder.

* * *

 

It was rare that Leia had so much time to herself with no work to be done. While she would like to lounge with only her thin, comfy clothes on, Hoth’s weather meant that was a _really_ stupid idea.

She still was going to treat herself. And honestly, she hadn’t gotten herself off in so long that was looking like the best idea. It was too late to do much else anyway.

After making sure the blankets were wrapped securely around her she put a finger into her mouth to gather the spit there. Her wet fingers were cold on her already damp folds.

She used a hand to spread herself open and a soft touch on clit made her gasp. It had been so long that every touch seemed to be twice as strong as it normally would.

Her legs widened as she began rubbing faster.

* * *

 

Vader had tortured Han. Vader froze Han in carbonate.

Even now Luke watched Vader with a sense of fascination. (And a bit desire, he admitted to only himself).

The was so tall, but so graceful. Each movement happened for a reason and it looked a deadly dance of light.

But Vader didn’t seem to be putting too much effort in trying to kill him. (Which was very good for him, seeing that he had spent at least five seconds staring at the codpiece and thinking.)

“I am your father!” The man called out.

Luke quietly swore.

* * *

 

Leia swore.

Admittedly she didn’t know that the boy whose ass she had stared at and kissed was her brother.

Still.

But didn’t that mean..?

Leia swore again.

In retrospect, the five year crush on Vader was even worse than she’d thought it was back then.

But seeing that Luke, after a few glasses of whiskey, had also confessed an old crush on Vader they were both in the same boat.

She met Luke’s eyes and they both silently agreed to never talk about the rest of the ‘incest’ thing – Han had already joked about the kiss on Hoth, there was no need to give him more ammunition.

She paused for a moment.

Han had joked about incest when Vader’s ghost had been there – and he couldn’t look at anyone in the eyes when Han did that.

But-

No.

_But Vader had been blushing._

**_They’re all kriffed._ **


End file.
